I Love You, You Damn Rat!
by SeReBrO
Summary: The title says it all.
1. Revalation

Oh my god what have I done...

_Flashback_

I was sitting down wrestling with my homework and cursing it for being so difficult and trying to beat me in a battle of knowledge. Things only got worse. Tohru kun and Shigure turned up at the door and I could tell something was up. Well any punk could tell something was up what with Shigure giggling like an idiot and Tohrus eyes as big as UFOs glancing at me and Shigure. She began to stammer and I could tell it was going to take a while so I cut to the chase.

"What?"

Shigure then started giggling harder so Tohru spoke up.

"Um..Kagura-san is here and she wants to see you.She says shes very desperate to make you hers and shes going to do it today."

I sighed and made it clear that she says this everyday and that today I would be no ones as I had been for the past,present and the future. Tohru twitched and carried on.

"But Kyo-kun I think shes serious this time because shes wearing a ..a.."

Kagura burst _through_ the door and grabbed me by the neck.

"KKKYYYOOO!! WHY HAVE YOU KEPT ME WAITING WHEN TODAY IS OUR SPECIAL DAY!WERE YOU GOING TO LEAVE ME STANDING AT THE ALTER?!"

It was at this point I noticed the very white, very frilly and very expensive looking wedding dress she was wearing. I shouted at her telling her she was crazy and I wasn't going to marry her andshe knew it, so why did she spend so much money on a wedding dress?

"Oh it wasn't really expensive, Aaya said I could have it if I promised to model it in front of _all_the Sohmas including Akito! They are all coming to our wedding! Now do you think we should have blue flowers or orange flowers?"

I told her what she could do with her flowers and was about to chuck, I mean _escort _her to the door when she grabbed my leg and held me upside down saying i was bloody well going to marry her if I knew what was good for me. She then started sobbing and i could hear Shigure sighing.

"Touching isn't it? Come on Tohru-kun lets give the love birds some

space while I call Aaya and tell him whats happening!"

They left and I adjusted to the task of getting Kagura off my leg.

"Kagura, get off my leg."

"Kyo-kun, you know I love you so much and we are perfect for each other so why do you neglect me so!"

I sighed and decided it was time she knew the truth.

"Kagura, the truth is that I love someone else. i love them so much that ill never love anyone else."

"NOOOO! Its not possible! No one will ever love you as much as I do Kyo!"

I didn't notice Yuki had been standing behind me for quite a while watching the drama that was unfolding. Nothing could have prepared him for what came next.

"Its Tohru isn't it! You've been with her so long that shes bewitched you into loving her rather than me. I will force her into confessing the truth. Youll see. Oh but

Kyo you know I love you so why do you treat me like this? I know why! Ill kill Tohru! Ill kill her"

And this is when I snapped.

"For Gods sake Kagura you think you know things when you dont! I dont love you and I never will! And you know why? Because I am freaking in love with Yuki!

Did you hear that? I love Yuki!"

I turned around and there he was. Just standing there looking like hed been shot. I froze and Kagura fainted. I didnt know what to do so I left the room with my head down. A few minutes later i saw Yuki leave the house. What had I done?

_End Flashback_


	2. Flee

YUKI's MIND

I'm getting wet.

_Flashback_

I ran out of the house and into the forest even though I heard Tohru calling my name after me, I didn't look back, I just kept running. I had to lock myself away from the world. I didn't understand, how could _Kyo _my arch _enemy _who had always wanted to _kill_ me, _love_ me? It made no sense, all those times he had fought me and told me he hated me, he loved me all along? But there was a bigger question. _Did I love him back?_ I shook such nonsense out of my head, and focused on the road ahead. I had no idea where I was going and whether I was coming back but I got the answer to my question. _I hated Kyo_. All my life I had been tortured by fear of Akito, and shame of what I was, and finally things had started to look up, I was happy for the first time in life. But now this happiness was over.

I should have known it was coming to an end of course, at the end of a golden summer there is always a bitter winter. I had started making friends and experienxcing what every other teenager feels, and now because of Kyo, this feeling was a distant memory. All I felt now was pain and shame. And happiness. It was the weirdest thing in the world. Despite the shame there was a little light in my heart. Why? I had no idea but it was there, sunlight in the darkness. I continued to run. It was raining. Ironic, right? In every movie it always rains when the hero was sad. But I was no hero, and I saw the rain as an advantage rather than a symbol of my misery. Rain meant that Kyo couldn't follow me. None of them could. Shigure could sniff around as much as he pleased but the rain would wash away my scent.

My heart was beating, the sweat was racing down my face - though I couldn't tell if it was sweat or rainwater, and I couldn't tell if I was hot because the rain was cooling me down - but I knew I had to keep going. Ohh, I knew how worried Tohru would be, and this caused me to slow down, but then I pictured Akito's face, sneering with disgust and I quickly sped up. It was so unfair, when I thought about it, it was as much my fault as it was Kyo's. I led him on. I knew that relationship's was a tough subject with the Sohma family, our spirits prevented us from being able to embrace the opposite sex. Therefore, it was only natural that Kyo fall for me. I was a man, he was a man, we were both posessed by evil spirits and therefore both at a disadvantage when it came to relationships. Not to mention that we are foes and therefore we have the whole Romeo and Juliet thing going on. It's kind of sexy, yet so wrong at the same time! A relationship with Kyo? He's the exact opposite of me, that's why we hated each other! Or is this a case of 'opposites attract'?

_End Flashback_

I have to keep running, I cannot stay with Kyo, we can't have a relationship, we're not gay and more to the point we are Sohma's! The idea of getting intimate and loving and caring for that foul creature repulses me, yet intrigues me. No, I **will** stick to my morals. I do **not** love Kyo. I will never have a relationship with Kyo. And if I have to run away from my life to achieve this, then so be it!


End file.
